


Evermore

by Kickberry



Series: Smut Berries [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: 9S would always love 2B, no matter how many times he tries to have her say those simple words he may never hear.





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I work on the side along with my other works. Soeone on Tumblr asked me to write this a long while ago. Hope you enjoy

  
“2B, I don’t understand.”

“What is it, 9S?”

“Wh-why are we here?” 9S, the white-haired android, glanced around to see the stone room. “What happened to us? Are we still alive?”

9S moved. Hot jolts crisscrossed his wires in the lower area. He looked down to see a surprise, missing pants. “Wh-what are you doing?”

2B, a woman with a longer hairstyle than 9S’s, laid in front of the male android. In a dark dress, she had elbows propped on top of his bare legs. This position allowed her to grab his penis, give small licks around the head.

“I am scanning for damages. Resuming checkup.”

“2-2B!” The male android groaned after the woman licked up his seven-inch cock. While one hand kept the trunk stiff for her tongue, the other massaged his balls. “This is a bit unnecessary. I mean, it feels good, but do we need to do this?!”

“This procedure acquires better responses from your system.” 2B grabbed the center hole of her dress, ripped it away until her breasts jiggled free, double-D galore. “And please stop complaining. This is not the way a soldier should behave on an assignment.”

9S retracted further statements; he didn’t want to look like a wuss in front of his beautiful ally. He even questioned her own motives as she embraced his dick with her tits. Her hold felt like a warm marshmallow to his entire member. When she moved, the male’s sensitivity rose. He couldn’t believe he was getting a titjob from the serious Yorha soldier.

“Alert me of any altercations.” 2B pressed her arms into the tits to have them fully envelop the penis. Up and down, she watched 9S writhe in pleasure. She opened her mouth to let loose a glob of spit. It spilled on the penis to lube - add slicks - to her slides.

9S clawed the stone ground. “I-I feel it. Something is about to eject from the object of concern. 2B!”

The woman released the dick. The loss of her warm stimulation killed 9S’s ejaculation. Just when the male had a reason to complain, 2B leaned in to engulf the dick with her mouth, slide down until her lips reached her patient’s hairless base.

“Augh, it’s coming back!” 9S dug his fingers into the woman’s white hair. 2B continued to suck and lick all around the quivering penis. Right upon cumming, she stopped again.  
“2B, you’re teasing me, aren’t you?!”

“Teasing is an immature term.” The female android tapped the cock on her cheeks, playing like a feline with a toy. “I am simply using various methods for this examination. They may become ineffective after your tool unloads its ammo. I am pleased to know you have maintained control beyond the expected time period.”

“What was the estimated period?”

“Considering your non-combative functions, thirty seconds.”

9S bared his teeth. Intentional or not, he took the comment as an insult to his capabilities. He held in his anger after 2B gave his dick’s underside a long lick across the trunk. She fondled his balls while her tongue flicked against the slit of the cockhead.

“Have you almost reached your limit?”

“No, surprisingly.”

“Strange, your release should be inbound. Us my handling not enough?”

After 2B hovered her head above his dick, 9S yanked on her hair to cover the member with her mouth. He groaned, “Nope. I lied to do this.” He held on even as she gagged. This guy only cared about the deepthroat, feeling the softer parts of her mouth.

“Okay, now I’m ready to unload.”

9S groaned. He released his semen into his examiner’s throat. He heard her gulp down his essence. Even when his hands retreated from her head, 2B remained to drink the last drop of cum. After, she pulled away with mouth open wide enough for the male to see a pool of white residue on her tongue.

“That was uncalled for, 9S.”

“I’m sorry.” He gasped not out of exhaustion, but from the thrill of the blowjob’s finale. His lust grew after he saw 2B gulp down the rest of his cum. “Well, not entirely because you keep playing with it. You made me suffer for quite a bit.”

“Then please forgive me. Besides, this is the end of the examination. Now we have the rest of the mission to complete.”

9S frowned. His programming, some unexplained side of his conscious, demanded more from her. This instinct made him grab for 2B’s feet before she got up. He pulled and raised them to make the female android lightly hit the ground with her back.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you an examination.” 9S slid his hands down the smooth skin, past the strong thighs he secretly admired every time he tailed 2B. “I don’t understand why you gave me one. Therefore, I can’t see why you shouldn’t have one from me.”

9S used a finger to grip the white cloth covering the woman’s pelvis. One swipe presented a view of pink lips, the scarlet flesh of her precious flower. He blew on this pussy to make his lover squirm.

“9S, stop. We must continue the mission.”

“That can wait. And I don't recall stopping you from giving me that impromptu exam.”

“That is because you chose not to stop!” 2B’s next reply came out as a gasp. She bit her lip. 9S licked her pussy while his hands gripped her waist. He used his tongue like a brush, used short and long strokes to paint the fleshy canvas with his spit.

“Stop. This examination is not within the parameters of our - ah!”

9S rotated his tongue over 2B’s clit. He pumped one finger inside her pussy, bent it like a hook to increase the pressure. Adding one more digits caused the woman to groan before her walls wrapped tight.

“2B, your result doesn’t impress me.” 9S slid his fingers out to examine their new, shiny coat. “How could a combat unit feel this sensitive from such contact? The enemy would surely attack you here, your weakest defense.”

“So far, you are the only one who has touched me,” 2B spat. “And if you are done, back away. You’ve already embarrassed me enough.”

9S crept closer, placed his hands beside his fellow android’s wide hips. “Not yet. There’s a lot more you have to feel, more tests I should try to see if you have what it takes to finish this mission.”

“Cut the bullshit!” 2B pushed 9S’s shoulders. Her body shook from the earlier orgasm. “This is all an excuse to touch me, to-to use me. We have to stop this.”

The younger man grabbed the female android’s large breasts. As he rubbed them, he shifted his weight to make both bodies go down, with him on top of 2B, between her legs.  
“You started this.” 9S flicked his tongue over a nipple, causing his lover to moan. “It’s not my fault I want to do the same for you. In fact, I’m glad you did this, even with these stupid lies.”

“I-I didn’t lie.” 2B moaned after 9S grabbed the tip of her tit, tugged it up with his teeth. “9S, if you continue this here, we may-.”

“It’s your turn to cut the bullshit.” The man raised his head until the eyes beneath his blindfold found his lover’s. “You should have been honest with me before too. At first, I thought you were trying to push me away. That behavior struck me odd when we obviously shared some intimate moments.”

9S stopped to tug the nipple. While his lover gasped, he slid a hand down her bare stomach. “You kept your distance, forced me to wonder if there was a way for me to touch you like this.”

When he released the nipple, his tongue left a string of drool. With short breaths, he shifted his legs against 2B’s, to ensure there was nothing in the way between his erect penis and its destination.

“So imagine my surprise when you gave me this chance. Yes, you could say this is going fast, but when is there a better time?”

“Never.” 2B blushed as she uttered the word. “Because we exist to fight the war for mankind’s glory. We do not exist...do not live for ourselves.”

9S slid the underside of his cock against the pussy’s entrance. Each motion earned him gasps from his lover.

“So for this one time, let’s make it about ourselves. Let’s feel good together. Just let me show you how much I love you.”

“This is not the first time.” 2B’s sad comment made 9S tilt his head in confusion. “And it’s not appropriate to share these emotions.”

“Then stop me.” He already pressed the head of his cock against the entrance. As he pushed deeper, 9S grunted, “Because if you can’t admit it, then show me what you really feel with your actions.”

2B let out a low groan as her insides stretched open. 9S pushed in to go deeper, dive into a warm, wet pocket.

“You didn’t stop me.”

“Because I wanted to give you time.” 2B grunted every time a hump from her lover dug the cock deeper inside. “Do you see how vain this is? Your small equipment is hardly affecting my sensors.”

9S frowned and pulled his hip backwards. When his cock slid out, he pushed back in with all of his strength. At the end of this thrust, 2B came all over his dick with a yelp.  
“I think it’s the other way around.” 9S rotated his hips to make his lover shake and whimper. “Your body is simply too reactive. And I think with all of these lies, you’re ashamed to admit that your specifications cannot last against this stimulation.”

“My only shame is allowing this to happen.” 2B’s voice strained after 9S pressed harder. “It’s my fault for allowing you to advance upon me.”

The male android leaned over until his mouth came close to her ear. “That’s right. You wanted this to happen. You want it as bad as I do.”

When 2B, didn’t answer, 9S moved. As their hips smacked together, the male grunted. The other did the same, only softer. Her pride did not allow her to fully indulge in this sensual fuck.

“2B.” The top lover moved faster. His thrusts made the meeting of their flesh clap louder. “2B, it’s okay. You don’t have to say you love me. Just, urgh, just let me do this for you, for the both of us.”

9S’s breaths became ragged. He noticed his lover did the same; she did nothing to retaliate. Confident, he continued to pound even when she reached for his blindfold with both hands.

“I...you.”

2B untied the knot behind his head. While her body rocked with his, she pulled the top edge of her own blindfold to reveal her ruby eyes. For the first time since they started, the two made eye contact.

“I...love.”

“Wh-what was that?” 9S plunged deep before he stopped, his face inches away from hers. “What did you say?”

2B moved forward until her lips met her lover’s. Their tongues mingled in this tender kiss, one kept brief until she pulled away. “9S.”

“Y-yes?”

“9S.” The female android wrapped her legs around his waist. She rolled over to make her body rise and have his fall. On top, 2B succeeded in reversing their roles. “N...Nines.”  
The bottom male gasped, “Y-you said my name.”

“Nines.” 2B raised her hips. This allowed the one below to see her pussy, a hole dripping with white and clear liquid. He also strained his eyes to see a pair of soft, bootylicious buns. “Nines, I...I.”

Then came the fall. 9S already moaned as his dick became enveloped by a soft wrapper. His next gasp came after he felt her weight on his body, her insides shake around his member.

“Nines, I love-.”

“Argh, 2B, stop teasing me and say it!” 9S continued to grunt as 2B jumped on his cock, rode him cowgirl. She swung her head to fling around her hair and sweat.

The bottom male loved this. Unwilling to remain lazy, he slapped his hands against her fine ass and pulled. At the same time, he thrust up to meet her hips at a middle, in mid-air.  
“Ha, ha, Nines!”

The androids pulled away only to return, slam and smack their bodies into each other. They fucked with sheer passion.

“2B.”

“Nines!”

The sex became loud. It was also a struggle for 9S to keep up with his well-built companion. He couldn’t push when 2B shoved into his dick with her entire body, pushed him into the ground. This move, the stimulation overloaded the male’s senses.

“2B, I-I’m Cumming.”

“So am I.” The female android’s body shook. Her vaginal walls tightened around the dick with a wet embrace. “This is terrible, but so...wonderful.”

9S managed to keep a straight face, even when his dick released semen inside. “It’s great for me because I was able to do this with you. I love you so much.”

“Nines, d-don’t say that.” 2B’s quaking intensified. She opened her mouth to let out a soft scream. “Don’t say that because I...I don’t want to say it.”

“It’s alright.” The male android reached for his lover’s shoulders. As he pulled, he breathed, “Don’t say anything, doing this is enough for me.”

9S felt the last of his semen spurt from his member. He remained still, basked in the warmth of his lover’s insides and the afterglow. The sight of 2B’s satisfied face - closed eyes and bated breaths - filled him with a sense of accomplishment.

“I’m sorry for being dishonest.” The female android dipped her head down. “I’m so sorry for this.”

Confused, yet intrigued, 9S tried to ask. He couldn’t after 2B grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her neck to stick his tongue further down her throat. An unusual amount of joy and bliss filled his system; the young android was at the happiest he could have lived as a machine.

This wondrous feeling disappeared. In its place came a cold, terrible pain. He pinpointed the source, his side stabbed by a small, sharp blade. When he followed the arm holding this weapon, he almost fainted.

“2-2B?”

“Nines.” The female android pulled out the bloody knife. She plunged it into the same wound to rip more of his innards. In shock and despair, 9S couldn’t defend himself from his doomed fate.

Anger flooded his system, the only source of heat in his cold body. This betrayal hurt him more than the wound; 2B had done this right after they made love - what he thought would bring two people together. This emotion was brief, fleeting after he saw tears spill from his lover’s eyes.

“Nines, I’m so sorry.” She stroke his cheek with a hand, then leaned her forehead against his. “Every time, I try to stop this. But when we’re together, I can’t...I’m so weak.”

The confession, her first honest expression, soothed 9S. For some reason, he accepted this as an inevitable end. Somehow, he sensed that she struggled to be with him more than he tried to show his love for her, for reasons that may elude him forevermore.

“2B, I’m the one who should be sorry.” 9S closed his eyes. “And maybe someday, I’ll discover the truth for you, so you can...finally say it.”

All bodily responses shut down. The wounded male saw darkness as he lost all feeling, especially in the one area once joined by his significant other.

Despite all that had happened, 9S’s final thoughts focused on 2B, a beautiful face that had never once smiled. With this regret, he wondered why this was neither the first nor the last time he’ll wonder about this again.

*****

9S dreamed of many things. He saw a time when 2B struggled to take him, their first time having sex - a proud moment of becoming her first. Another showed the moment they realized she loved being slapped on the ass (he wondered if women really had such a kink).

All of these joyous events ended the same, his death carried out by her hands. 9S became scared because none of these images made sense; he was only born the day before. The android never even touched the companion he’s only interacted with several times, in this and previous bodies - at least, according to his uploaded memories.

“9S, are you alright?”

The android snapped out of his thoughts to see a woman with snowy hair stand ahead of him in a white hallway. Fully clothed in black, she looked his way, saw him through the blindfold she wore over her eyes. Both teammates stood in the Bunker, headquarters, the center of all operations.

“9S?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Your response was slow. This condition could be fatal if we were on an assignment.”

2B’s monotone voice confused 9S. She didn’t sound like she cared, yet he couldn’t deny there was some concern for his well-being.

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about some procedures.”

“Be sure not to think so often then. The last thing I would want is to perform an on-site maintenance.”

9S felt a wave of arousal and fear. He didn’t understand why such emotions surfaced, why he couldn’t look away from 2B without fearing for the future they would share together as a team.

And yet, there was some warmth. He then realized it wasn’t all bad, especially when he could face it together with someone who meant something to him, something he figured would define itself in due time.

“I can see I was right. 9S, you will remain for a full-body scan. I will proceed to our next assignment without you.”

The male android drew a blank in his mind as he watched 2B walk away. After his eyes caught a glimpse of her fine ass, he realized the problem.

“W-wait, I’m alright!” 9S ran to catch up with his gorgeous teammate. “2B, 2B, please! I’m fine, really! You shouldn’t go out alone, please put me back on the team!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put in all the details that you may think is necessary to leave implications (for fans and focus on the sex scene, cause that’s what I do.). If you want to see more stories, be sure to check out my Tumblr and other related sites. Till then, have a good one.


End file.
